


Make You Mine

by adamdsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brother's Best Friend, College, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Ben Solo, someone touches Rey's butt without consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: Ben Solo has been Rey's brother's best friend ever since she could remember. He practically watched her grow up. But now she's 21 and things have changed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Make You Mine

Rey pulled up to her home after a long drive back from college. It was so good to be home for Christmas and to see the house decorated just as she remembered it. 

She walked into the smell of balsam and cedar, her favorite Christmas scent, and two loud boys on the couch watching sports. Her brother and his best friend Ben had been inseparable since she could remember. Ben basically watched her grow up as he was often included as part of the family. He was like another brother to her only hotter and much less annoying. 

Ben was an unusual beauty. Incredibly tall with black, wavy hair that fell just above his shoulders, hiding his adorable ears. His face was the most unique thing about him. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes and a big nose that sat on his face perfectly. He had bushy facial hair, moles that littered his face, a set jaw, and a strong brow that made him look even more brooding. 

Ben was the first to notice Rey as he stood up awkwardly. “Hey Rey!” he said, more excited than she thought he anticipated. This brought on hellos from the rest of the family as they recognized her presence. 

-

-

-

Holiday breaks were the best because all her hometown friends were home, she didn’t have to worry about school work, and this year she was finally 21. Her friends planned an evening out, going to several of the local bars to celebrate with her. She was so excited to have some fun with her friends and being single made it that much more exciting. She had just the outfit for the occasion too and she had been dying to wear it. She quickly got ready putting on the sheer, black, lacy top that showed off her cleavage and a short, black, leather skirt that had small slits on both sides. She paired the outfit with some cute heels and a jacket to keep her warm. 

Rey walked out of her room to meet her friend who was picking her up. Ben was over again and did not look pleased as she walked out. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. This was always like Ben, curious, protective. Rey thought it was because he looked at her as a little sister. 

“A bar,” she replied, knowing that the short answer would agitate him. 

“Dressed like that?” he asked again sounding almost disgusted which angered her.

“I’m 21 years old Ben, I think I can dress however I want,” she responded walking out the door not waiting for another response. 

She hopped in the car with her friend and headed to their first bar of the night. A part of her was hoping to run into some guys. She had never had the chance to date or anyone in high school because no one ever asked her out. It hurt her feelings a little if she was being honest with herself because she thought she wasn’t good enough. She had a few guys ask her out in college but they were all lowlives and not very attractive. She hoped that getting to finally go out on her own with friends she trusted would be a great chance to meet people. 

-

-

-

The night had been going great and Rey was having a blast. She could feel her drunken state starting to kick in, making her the life of the party, and the girl all the guys wanted to buy drinks for. She had been talking to attractive guys all night, she even made out with one. 

Meanwhile Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Rey and about what might happen to her if she wasn’t careful. He tried telling her brother that he should be more worried but he didn’t seem to care as much. 

Ben was confused as to why he felt such a strong need to protect her but that didn’t stop him from finding Rey and her friends at the last bar on their list. It wasn’t until he saw another man touching Rey that he knew why he felt so protective.

Rey hadn’t even seen the man come up behind her at the bar. She was just ordering another round of drinks when a tall figure approached her from the side. She was waiting for her drinks when she felt his hand snaking up the back of her legs, under her skirt, to grab her ass. She jumped back but he grabbed her arms and tried to pull her closer to him. But that’s when Ben stepped in. 

She hadn’t noticed his arrival but she had to admit she was glad he was there as he sucker-punched the man right in the face to stop him from taking you. The commotion caused her friends to rush over making sure she was ok. They felt awful for leaving her alone but she assured them it was fine, that she had been capable of getting drinks on her own. 

The bar owner ushered all of you out of the bar after the incident. He saw the whole thing but thought it would be best if you all got out of there before things escalated. He handed Rey a bag of ice for Ben’s hand. 

Once they got in the car Rey took Ben’s hand in her own. She examined it, knuckles bloody, and already beginning to bruise. She slowly placed the ice pack on his hand causing him to wince. 

“Do you think it’s broken?” She asked him. 

“No I don’t think so,” he replied, wiggling his fingers. 

“Why would you do something like that Ben,” she said, looking at him with softness and a hint of frustration...anger. 

“I wasn’t just going to stand by and let him touch you like that!” He shouted, clearly frustrated that she would even ask a question like that. She let go of his hand shifting away from him. 

“I can take care of myself, Ben, it’s not like I’m your little sister!” She yelled back at him. 

“No you certainly aren’t,” he said, putting the car in drive and starting towards her home. Something about that statement struck her hard. She wondered what he meant by that. 

“Ben, I can’t go home right now, not like this,” she pleaded with him even though she was still slightly upset. Or maybe she was trying to be upset to block out the emotion she was feeling. 

She still wasn't 100% in her right state of mind as she wobbled into his home. Ben made sure he brought her in and put her into bed safely. 

-

-

-

Rey woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She struggled just lifting her head off the pillow. When she did, she saw Ben’s large frame sprawled out on the chair beside the bed. The bag of ice on his hand had melted to water and he was resting his sleeping face on his hand which was propped up on the arm of the chair. 

She took in the sight of him and a warmth flooded her heart. He had stayed by her all night. He had punched someone who even thought about touching her inappropriately. He was always so good to her, looking out for her, even if it did get a little frustrating at times. She understood then that she’d had feelings for him for quite some time, deep in her heart, and she only realized it now. 

She saw him shift as he slowly began to wake up but she couldn’t pull her gaze away from him. The realization of her feelings scaring her, exciting her too much to look away. His eyes met hers almost immediately as they opened. 

“Rey? Are you alright?” he asked voice low and raspy from his sleep. The morning light coming in from the windows made his eyes shine a peridot green and his hair was messy and matted to one side from the way he was sleeping. 

She didn’t answer, instead, she asked, “Do you think I’m pretty Ben?” She was feeling bold and she had to know if he felt anything for her. 

He was confused by the question, feeling somehow like he was trapped. “Um, yea I guess so.” He was trying to play it cool. She had seen this side of him before when she was younger and around Ben and her brother. He had acted like he wasn’t interested... like he didn’t care. He was doing it again now. 

“Oh,” she said, making sure she sounded sad at his answer. 

“I mean- yes- uh- yes wh- why would anyone think that you’re not beautiful?” he said, stumbling over his words like a scared boy. 

“I don’t know, it’s just I never got asked out in high school, no one ever showed any interest,” she said, making sure to gauge his reaction. His body movements told her everything she needed to know. 

“It was _you_...wasn’t it?” she said, as she saw his face begin to heat up, “you made sure no one would ask me out.”

She watched as silence overtook him. 

“Well?” She pressed. 

“Fine... yes, yes I told every guy remotely interested in you to stay away but only because I knew they weren’t good enough for you. Because no one could be good enough for you, you’re- you’re perfect.” She hadn’t noticed but he had risen from the chair and got incredibly close to the bed. 

“I think- I think _you’re_ good enough for me,” she said softly, gazing into his eyes. Before she knew it, Ben made his move, kneeling on the bed and attacking her mouth with his own. It had been everything she dreamed and more. She had kissed other guys before but this was different. This was warm, inviting, like coming home. He tasted of mint and smelled intoxicatingly of amber and woods. He kissed her passionately like he’d been dreaming of this for a long time. 

He made moves at her shirt tugging on the hem, begging her to pull it off and she did. He soon followed, removing his own shirt and exposing his broad and muscular body. She couldn’t help herself from running her hands all over it, basking in every touch she could. 

He paused for a moment, looking at her exposed chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he said before bringing her back in closer. His mouth moved to her neck, placing kisses down to her cleavage before taking her tits in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipples, covering her skin in pebbles. He bit, very lightly, and made her moan at the sensation. She was hungry for him and began bucking her hips up into him seeking some kind of friction. 

“Mmmm needy huh?” he asked trailing his mouth down her torso until he arrived at the band of her skirt. She could feel she was already soaking through her panties with the way his mouth was moving over her body. His hands went to unbutton her skirt, pulling it down to reveal her clothed heat. He hooked his thumbs around her panties and pulled up so that they strained against her aching clit. The action caused her to let out a loud moan as he kissed her and flicked his tongue over her clit. 

She was already whispering out “please” and “oh fuck” as she begged him to stop teasing. He pushed her panties aside and stuck two fingers into her entrance. 

His hand was definitely _not_ broken. 

“Oh fuck baby you’re so tight, I got to get you ready to take my cock,” he said as he began pumping. His mouth moved to her bud of nerves sucking and swirling his tongue. She tried to press her thighs together as the sensations were rocking her body, but he wouldn’t let her. 

She was already so close as he lapped up her juices and paid special attention to exactly where she needed it. He could feel her clenching around his fingers as she chased her climax. He remained steady in his pace as her toes curled and her back arched. 

“Ben,” she said through heavy breaths, “I’m going to come please.” His mouth never left her pussy instead, he muttered “mmm” into her, the vibrations sending her over the edge. 

Her orgasm brought heat and trembles over her entire body as she screamed out “Fuck Ben, Oh please fuck.” He kept working her until she came down from her high. He removed his fingers from her and she immediately felt cold and empty. 

He brought his fingers to her mouth. “You taste so good baby, wanna taste?” She opened her mouth as he stuffed her with his massive fingers. She sucked her juices off of him as he watched. Once he was satisfied he pulled them out. He started to move away but she grabbed his arms. 

“Ben, I need you inside me...now,” she said desperately. She didn’t have to tell him twice. He moved to unbuckle his pants, pulling them off quickly and exposing his hard, throbbing cock. He was so big and she couldn’t help but be surprised. He saw the look on her face and just smirked. 

He aligned himself with her heat, slowly sliding between her folds covering his cock in her wetness. As he did, his tip hit her clit sending her into a frenzy. Finally, he thrust into her slowly, all the way to the hilt and filling her full. 

“Oh fuck Ben,” she screamed as he began pumping in and out of her, eyes closed. 

“Look at me baby, I want to see the way I make you feel,” he demanded, and she obeyed. His eyes were darker now full of lust as his thrusts became more uncontrollable. The eye contact was already bringing her close to her second orgasm. 

“Ben, please, I’m gonna come again,” she mewled, as his hands found her tits and kneaded at the flesh. 

“Ok baby come, come on my cock,” he grunted as her second orgasm took over her body, even more earth-shattering than the last. He was close too as she felt his cock twitch inside her. 

“You feel so good Ben fuck.” Her words were all it took before he was unraveling himself inside her. She felt the hot ropes coat her walls as he sunk into her one last time. He hovered above her, breathing heavily as he came down from his peak. He slipped out of her and laid down beside her, pulling her close. 

“I think I’ve always had a crush on you,” Rey said, biting her lip shyly.

“I think I’ve always loved you,” he responded. Her eyes widened as her heart flooded with warmth from his words. He cupped her face as kissed her, slowly, deeply, never wanting the moment to end. 

“I’m so glad you're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one! It's based on the new adam content we received! love you all!


End file.
